


You Caused My Demons To Rise

by MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Bitch Petra, Bottom Eren, Bullies, Carla and Grisha Yeager Mentioned, Dark Past, Depression, Dominant Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is a scary motherfucker, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gothic, Inner Demons, Intimidation, Levi is a stupid not stupid little shit, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Possessive Behaviour, Psychotic Attitude, Relationship Issues, Sadistic Eren, Smut, Suicide Attempts, Top Levi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76/pseuds/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager, a 16 year-old boy who has had enough of his' life. He had a dark past, that not even his friends could want to be in. He had build up so many walls to protect himself. He wanted to die badly. But there are these reason that are keeping him alive. His' friends and Levi.</p>
<p>But who knew that one of the reasons that kept him living could also be the reason of his' inner demons awakening. He was calked "The Rouge" for that.</p>
<p>Could the others save him before it's too late or will Eren let the evilness consume him faster.</p>
<p>-------<br/>Help me, help me, help me please<br/>The darkness is eating with ease.<br/>Save me before its too late,<br/>Or you shall be the demons' bait.<br/>-------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, you must be wondering if WE were the one who made the story GIVE ME A REASON TO LIVE, we are not.
> 
> We are her relatives. We are Candy, Kuro-I and Rose Annie.
> 
> She has problems, so she let us use this account to make stories for you. You can ask a favor if you want...
> 
> Anyways, this story is about Eren having a broken family, trust issues, depression.
> 
> The story later on shall be darker in the later chapters.
> 
> We hope that you will love this story, as you have loved hers...

Eren's POV

6:10 am

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_"_ Uuuhhhh," I groaned as I woke up. Checking the time, it was too early for me to wake up at thus time, but I can't sleep back anyways. I decided to reach for my phone and call Armin. School doesn't start til 8:30

 

**Calling Armin "Coconut" Arlert..........**

After five rings he picked up.

_"Hey Eren"_

"Hello Armin"

_"You're up early. Is there something wrong?"_ I groaned at that.

"Armin, it doesn't mean that I'm up early, it doesn't mean somethings wrong, ok?"

_"I...I'm sorry Eren. I..I didn't I didn't mean to. So...sorry"_ He sputtered out an apology. I rolled my eyes. Gosh why can't people see that I'm ok, I'm not some crippled person or someone with terminal disease.

"Yeah, yeah. It's ok. Just wanted go say morning. And yeah... Whatever," 

_"O...oh! I'm really sorry...."_

"Yeah whatever. Bye, see you in class" 

_"Uhm ok, bye Eren. Take care."_ And with that our conversation ended.

I decided to get up, since I'm fully awake now. I went to the bathroom, and washed my face first. I went to the kitchen to satisfy my stomach. I decided I'd go on with eggs and toast toast with coffee, yeah that would be good. I heated up the pan and put oil, as heated I put on the 4 eggs, Sunny-side-up tastes good. Went to get slices of bread, and put on the toaster, while heating, I prepared jam and butter. I took the toast and eggs, put them in a plate. I went to the coffee mixer and saw left over coffee, so I just heated it. As I sat down on the chair to eat, I heard footsteps coming in. There, I saw Mikasa my adopted sister.

"Oh, Morning Eren"

"Hmm, yeah"

"You're up early"

"Yeah...."

"Hmm..."

"There's still two eggs left. I cooked it for you," I said quietly.

"Oh, thanks Eren"

Muttering a small 'no prob' I continue to eat. After 15 minutes of silent breakfast. I stood up got my coffee, drank it and went up. I brushed my teeth and took a bath. I went on [casual outfit](http://www.stylishwife.com%20). I prepared my books and things. I decided to head out early. Because its peaceful at school.

**Time check: 7:06 am**

I went down, and saw Mikasa fixing the plates. She looked up and saw me.

"Oh you're going there early?"

"Yeah.." I was a bit awkward about this.

"Ok, see you at school later, then" 

"Hmm" I said as I head out. I could feel her eyes soften like a mother. And I don't want to see it. Too many memories comes back.

 

I arrived at school at 7:30. Attack Titan University was famous and prestigious University. Famous for it's academic and sports excellence. Though life of a high school student, doesnt mean you'll be fine too.

I sigh, the world is too big. It hides a lot of things, but also it shows more of cruelty hidden in beauty. I went to my most favorite place, The Garden. It was quiet here and clean too. Sat down there and read "Vampirates."[  
](Imgres.html)

I must have focused on the book too much, that I didn't notice  the others arrive. They were my 'friends', Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Hanji, Erwin, Moblit, Mike, Marco, even the horseface Jean, and of course, Levi, my boyfriend.

You must have wondered where all of us meet no?

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Well it happened 2 years ago, me, Armin and Mikasa were hanging out in a club. Not for drinks and shit. We just wanna relax for a bit. Then there, jocks were coming towards us.

"Hey, hey, hey lookat these, boys. A fag, a lonesome lozer freak, and a hot babe" We decuded to ignore them but tgey didn't stop.

"Oh? Ignoring are we now? Tsk tsk tsk, thats bad. Hey miss, you bored, cause I'd give you a night that you'll never forget" Said a ginger head jock. He was taller than me, nit really buffy he was thin, but not thin as me either. He decided to touch Mikasa's hand.

"Aren't you a bit dusgusting to hold my sister?" I retorded with a snort.

"What did you say you freak?!"

I snorted again. "Are you deaf, dumd or stupid? Or maybe you're all of it. I said aren't you a bit disgusting yo touch my sister?"

The other jocks laughed at that, "Oohh George. Whooped by your arse~ hahahahaha"

The ginger head, whom I assume George, turned beet red from anger and embarrasment.

"You fucking asshole!!" He decided to punch me, I evaded it. Mikasa stood quickly to help, while Armin was in the corner.

"You think you'll win?" Hah!" He spat. I narrowed my eyes at him.

The fight began. He punched me, but I evaded it. I kicked him on his foot, he fell. The other jocks were coming to ys too. Mikasa punch a black haired dude, while I continued my fight with them. I managed to get a few hits, but I also manage to give it back. It seems to be an endless brawl. Punch here, punch there, kick here, kick there. I was tired, and so was Mikasa. It was really endless until someone kicked my opponent. He was blonde. He had a great build. Then some others helped too. I felt somewhat grateful for the help. I looked to see them all. But what caught my attention was the small raven haired guy. He fought gracefully, and I was attracted to him suddenly. The fight ended, the jocks scrammed away. I thanked all of them for helping us. After that we all became friends, which I am glad. Though Levi, as I had first known his name, we were not on good terms on the first meeting. Having to call me brat as I have called him grumpy. We insulted each other in any way. But even though that happens we never really go on bad terms. In other words, we were closer, all of us. It was fun. Then of course Levi asked me on a relationship with him. I agreed if course.

**_Flashback Ends_ **

"Eren..."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"It's time we have to go" Armin said.

"Ok" I said as I gather my things. We alk walked to the building. Connie and Sasha were talking about some prank with Jean who just wanted to run. I chuckled. Then I looked at Levi, he looked at me with a loving look, and a sweet smike that lights the darkest void in my heart and calms the lashing beasts. I smiled back to him.

The others looked at us fondly. They know about the relationship. And they were ok with it.

For once in my life. I felt so complete and happy. But if I was a future reader, I would have prepared myself for the very worst thing.

 

\-----------------

_Come out, come out lost little one,_

_What had been wrong, for you to wish your life gone._

_Do not fret for we are inside,_

_The demons, inside you is wherewe hide. ~_


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Is Such A Blur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything almost ends for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Eren's POV
> 
> And an ending in Levi's POV

Classes were fine, we enjoyed it a bit, though I was annoyed when it was Math Time. The teacher is so fucking annoying and acts like a smartass bitch. Ugh, but who could care anyways.

 

“Goodmorning Class," we all stood and said “morning too, Mrs. Jefferson ,"

“Ok class, open your notes. We'll be having a small discussion and a quiz.

 

Everyone grumbled a bit but took their own notebook. A listened a bit. A bit.

I just drew on my notebook some random things that could keep me away from boredom when...

 

“ _Eren_ " I heard my name being called in a whispered manner. I looked around to see if someone was calling me. But it seems everyone is too engrossed with the subject. So I ignored it instead.

“ _Eren, it won't do good if you ignore me_”_

There it is again. I could feel myself sweating.

“ ** _I know you want to kill everyone no? So why not?”_**

 

‘What?! Wait.. Who the hell are you? And what the fuck do you want from me?!' I spoke to my own mind. I think I might be going crazy.

“ _ **Who am I? Who am I? Ohohohoho... Why, Eren I am you. I am you. I am your friend in your deepest darkest desire, and right now you want to kill your teacher. So kill her,"**_

“What?"

“ _ **Kill her. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill her"**_

“No, STOP"

“ _**Kill her. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill her"** _

“I said STOP"

_**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill** _

_**“**_ I SAID SHUT UP!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!" I was in hysterics, I was sweating.

“ ** _Hehehe oh my. It seems until the next time. And there we shall kill"_**

“SHUT UP, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" U screamed while touching my head, it hurts badly. I was already panting and tired from that screaming, but I had to get that voice away, and its desire to kill.

“Eren" I heard a voice

“GET AWAY" I thrashed around violently. I was shaking terribly.

“Eren, its me" I heard a voice, it was gentle.

“Who?" I asked, I was afraid that whoever that thing is just hiding. I am crouched right now to hide myself.

“Its Mikasa"

“Mikasa?"

“Yes, Eren" she began to move towards me, but I hold on myself tighter. I was afraid if that was that thing. Everything was a blur.

She began to get farther, but I was still crouching until I heard ‘his' voice.

“Oi brat" I hitched my breathe. 

Then suddenly I feel like I was hoisted up, I began to thrash around, but then I heard a growl. It was calming me like a lullaby. And soon I relaxed, and fell to unconsciousness.

LEVI'S POV

 

I craddled Eren to make him relax of what just happened. He seems to loose up. And I think he passed out. Tired, I guess. I told the others to relax and continue the lessen, while I bring this brat to the clinic.

I arrived at the clinic, and was greeted by a smile of the nurse, Ms. Annafeloz.

“Oh, Levi what seems to be the problem?"

“In the middle of the class, Eren began screaming, he thrashed around, then passed out," I explained.

“I see, though might I ask what he was screaming?"

“He was screaming shut up and get away from me"

I saw Ms. Annafeloz's eye go wide.

“oh my, very well then, lay him down. I'll take care of him. And you can go back to class,"

I nodded and left.

As I went back, it seems the quiz had been postponed, dye to Ereb's thrashing.

As I sat down I saw a note. It came from Mikasa.

It said. ‘Hows Eren?'

I replier back, with a ‘He's fine. Ms. Annafeloz is taking care of him.'

I sat down and listened to the teacher, when my classmate, Petra came close.

“Hi Levi"

“Uh, hi"

“Say you know my name right?"

“Yeah"

“Cool, say wanna go to our table later on. And you know hang out there," she said that while trying to show off her chest and legs by rubbing them in me.

“Hmm, OK then"

“Great" she said and then we took on  our class.

 

Third Person's POV

But Levi should never had agreed, and now he won't know he's blinded to hate the bit who loved him.

—————————

Look at what you've done,

You made a decision so dumb.

You will never know what hit you,

For you will be blinded, that's true ∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it shall start~  
> On the the same day, the day that broke his' heart^  
> Oh poor Eren, will he be in despair∆
> 
> Or will he let it down and break down the pair∆~^

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it... You might be confused whose saying things, yeah?
> 
> We shall give you our signs for you to know which is which.
> 
> Rose Annie - ∆  
> Candy - ¶  
> Kuro-I - ~
> 
> And for that, we are glad you have read the story. You may like it or not we are glad. ¶
> 
> We are also sorry if we ever have errors~
> 
> That is all, see you next time. ∆


End file.
